blueberries and chocolate
by Witch of Treats
Summary: A collection of unrelated KyouTaku drabbles that I've decided to store in chaptered fic form. Rated T to be on the safe side, you never know what the other drabble might be about!
1. clouds

**hi i noticed that i sometimes have ideas and headcanons (a ton of them) for these two but even if i want to write them out in fic form it never works out so i thought hey why not just drabble them and make a compil? yeah**

**the drabbles may range from fluff to something more hilarious to heartbreak and somesuch other categories. you may never know!**

**also, blueberries and chocolate is my ship name for these two hahaha**

**this is the first one and its something inspired by my favorite kyoutaku fanart (over at my tumblog; spookyazemaru, post/22645920914/fyeahinazumaeleven-hakko) u v u**

* * *

Today, Shindou Takuto had texted you out of nowhere that he wanted to hang out by the riverbank. You found that kind of odd at first, but here you are anyway, having agreed to it.

The two of you have just been chatting leisurely without arguing for once, something that happened rather frequently even when you did get along pretty well. And now you're just sprawled on the grass and looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by lazily. A comfortable silence stretched on, but Shindou is the first one to break it, "Hey, don't you think that cloud looks a bit like the bass clef?"

"The what now?" You raise your eyebrow at whatever cloud Shindou is pointing at right now. The other rolls his eyes – which you actually didn't see him do, but you can guess, what's with the slight mockery and amusement you detect in what he says, "Let's put it this way: 'the small flipped C followed by two dots that's normally seen on music sheets'. Basic knowledge, Tsurugi."

"Oh, so that's what it's called." You snort. "Maybe it's basic knowledge for you, sir piano prodigy."

Shindou just laughs, and you silently and very, very inwardly note that you really do like the sound of his laughter. You both take turns pointing out the clouds' peculiar shapes, and promptly comment on them, and you get a good kick out of it. One cloud in particular reminded you of Fudou Akio's ridiculous hairstyle from when he was your age, and when you say it out loud Shindou practically chokes before erupting into a fit of suppressed snickers.

After a while Shindou becomes silent, and stays silent for a few seconds too long, and you turn your head towards him and he's already looking at you with this_something _in his eyes that you can't really put your fingers on. Then he smiles at you, and it's small but genuine and you forgive yourself for blushing. Just a bit. You didn't notice his hand trailing off until it found itself on top of yours. Your first reflex was to stop breathing for a moment, but you don't pull your hand away. Not at all. Shindou's still looking at you, although he isn't smiling anymore and it almost looks like he's waiting for some answer. Waiting? Waiting for what –

Oh.

Suddenly you feel kind of stupid.

"Shindou…" Is all you manage to say. That's not an answer, though, so your body does the wiser thing for you and you find yourself slowly getting closer to the other. You sit up and promptly lean down, slowly inching closer to his face and you feel your cheeks burning up quite rapidly. Shindou closes his eyes, just waiting patiently, expectantly. You absentmindedly get the hand that isn't leaning against the grass for support out to trace over Shindou's lips with its fingers, and then you completely close the gap between you both. The kiss is gentle, tender, and lasted for no more than several heartbeats. You pull away and Shindou opens his eyes shortly after, and he's smiling at you again. "So I guess this seals everything?"

"'So I guess', yeah." You smile back, and it isn't an arrogant smirk for once.

"I love you."

"Damn straight you do."

Then Shindou laughs again, and you can't help but join in.


	2. mixup

this is an inagotter drabble ' u ' i actually have a longer oneshot in progress; it details tsurugis and shindous relationship throughout their school years!

* * *

None of Shindou's or Tsurugi's friends knew that they were going out; they've made sure to act as normally as possible around the others and they argued like they usually did. Shindou had wanted to make things public for a while, but Tsurugi still wanted time to think about it, and it's not like Shindou could really blame him. Most of Tsurugi's Slytherin peers wouldn't exactly be keen on knowing that one of them is dating a Ravenclaw. The snakes' relationships with the ravens weren't as bad as with the Gryffindors (god bless if they were), but they might still talk and jeer at both of them (Shindou found that possibility entirely too plausible. His last encounter with Tsurugi's housemates weren't too joyous, to put it nicely).

Things weren't that different from how they've been before between the two, except that there's been an awful lot of kissing and physical contact. They'd make the most of their limited time together, and sometimes they'd sneak out during nights just to be able to see each other (which honestly stirred quite a conflict inside Shindou's mind; either he succumbed to his prefect instincts or he let his emotions take over and go 'Nope, this is my boyfriend we're talking about, anything is fine').

Sometimes they'd retreat inside closets when they're sure no one is looking, and things begin getting rather…interesting.

Right now was one of those times.

"I'll be late for class and it'll be your fault," Shindou mumbles, and it's not like he was complaining or anything because he's already undoing Tsurugi's tie and pulling him closer. Tsurugi just snorts. "Less talking, more kissing, you asshole." And more kissing follows alright. Shindou has his mouth on the other's neck and tries to get a taste of as much exposed skin as possible, leaving a bite mark at one spot. Tsurugi is not willing to lose the upper hand though, and he practically rips Shindou's tie off before getting his hands on the buttons keeping Shindou's shirt in place. And soon enough Shindou forgets all about Defense Against Dark Magic class.

That's it until one part of his mind decides to calmly remind him that said class was a thing that existed about God knows how many dozen of minutes later.

Shindou panics and has a hard time convincing Tsurugi to let the fuck go of him, but he succeeds in doing so and the Slytherin (albeit very grumpily) moves away from him. The Ravenclaw makes quick work of buttoning his shirt back up, frowning at the two or three hickeys Tsurugi managed to leave there. He grabs his tie and once he's made sure that he hasn't forgotten anything he heads out, but not before Tsurugi stops him and kisses him on the mouth.

Professor Kudou is staring at him weirdly when he enters the classroom, and he gets the same looks from almost everyone in the class. Yukie even starts giggling a bit. Shindou just saunters off to his usual place next to Kirino and shrugs it off. He was kind of late for Defense Against Dark Magic, and he's never kind of late for any class at all. Although he does start getting progressively self-conscious as the whispering and snickering and finger-pointing start getting harder to ignore and he just looks over to Kirino confusedly who's barely able to suppress his laughter. "What?"

Kudou clears his throat. "Mister Shindou, I do not believe that you've informed the school staff of your house change."

Shindou only stared blankly, and Kirino is already breaking into little snickers as he tries to silence himself with his hand. He's pointing at Shindou's chest, so he feels obliged to look down and see just what the hell seemed to be the problem –

Oh.

Oh _God_.

Shindou must have grabbed Tsurugi's tie by accident. Because unless he's becoming color blind this is not indigo-and-bronze, but green-and-silver. It's also tied messily to boot. And Shindou's pretty sure that the people in this classroom aren't stupid enough to not know where it could have come from.

So the Ravenclaw slowly starts turning a very, very deep shade of red and he stutters something incoherent out as he hastily undoes the tie around his neck and shoves it deep inside of his bag, and he just buries his burning face into his hands. Kirino laughs and pats him on the back.

Class continues on without further interruptions, although looks and grins are still occasionally thrown towards Shindou and every time they do, he feels like sinking into the ground.

Stupid Tsurugi.


	3. i wanna see you

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa somtething last minute for kyoutaku day! haha since the previous two were from a long time ago. its more of a ficlet, and probably long enough to be a separate fic, but i decided to put it here instead. idk, maybe ill change my mind and put it up separately tomorrow!**

**anyway its based off of this song ( watch?v=Fb0Wbc_dB4o) give it a listen!**

* * *

You are both waiting by the bus station near Raimon Junior High.

Shindou is standing less than a meter away from you, and even though the silence hanging above you two wasn't awkward, you can't help but feel strangely nervous. Your eyes linger on that delightful boy for exactly two seconds before you avert your gaze, your cheeks heating up just a bit. It has already been nearly a month since you and him started...going out, but that didn't keep you from feeling any less nervous and lovestruck than the first time you realized you had it really bad for him, or the time you got the courage to confess.

Before you know it, Shindou's bus arrives and he flashes you a smile – that lovely smile - and tells you that 'he'll see you tomorrow'.

Tomorrow?

You don't want to wait that long; you think to yourself.

.

In a few heartbeats, you see Shindou blinking confusedly at you, and for a moment you're confused yourself when your eyes sweep over rows of seats and windows and –

Oh.

You've just followed Shindou onto his bus.

You clear your throat, stuff both of your hands deep inside your pockets and avert your gaze, suddenly finding the bus' surroundings very interesting to look at. Shindou can obviously tell you're off, and after a second or two he lets out a lighthearted laugh.

"That was sudden. What has gotten into you, Tsurugi?"

He asks, and you feel hot all of a sudden. Your cheeks were probably very visibly red from embarrassment right now. What _has_ gotten into you, exactly? Even you didn't know that much. It's like your body acted on its own and hastily followed the other boy before the door could close on him without your consent.

You glance at Shindou again, and his smile hasn't wavered. The smile that you love, love seeing so much.

You shake your head and make up some farfetched excuse that Shindou would without a doubt just roll his eyes at to cover how flustered you were.

* * *

"You know you can get off at the stop after this one to catch a bus to your neighborhood, right?"

"Yeah, jeez, I know."

Shindou approaches the bus exit and waits patiently for his stop. And ah, that feeling arises again. That uncomfortable pang that tugs at your heart when you think about not seeing Shindou again. This was weird. You don't usually get like this after all, and if you did, it wasn't this extreme and you had control over your emotions. You had all sorts of worries and thoughts flashing madly through your mind, and you don't know how to take them.

The bus screeches to a halt. You have arrived at Shindou's stop.

Shindou's stop.

.

No.

This time, you've full conscience of what you're doing, and you get off the bus after Shindou. What you don't realize until a few seconds too late is that you're grasping the brunet's wrist firmly in your hand, as if you thought something horrifying was going to happen if you so much as loosened the grip. Shindou is staring at you with piercing brown eyes, confusion clearly present on his face. And you just stare back, without anything to say.

"Ah." You begin intelligently. Shindou quirks his eyebrow.

You slowly let go of Shindou's wrist, and scratch the back of your head awkwardly. Well, nice going there, Tsurugi. If this turns into a reflex, you'll be following him into the bathroom in no time.

Shindou laughs again. "Jeez, Tsurugi, are you feeling alright today?"

You turn your eyes away and scoff. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? You've been daydreaming since the beginning of the bus ride, and you just keep following me." Shindou then grins teasingly. "Scared of leaving me? There's no need to be embarrassed about that."

"Why you—" You reach out your hands towards him, but he dodges and starts laughing again.

"You can follow me, if you want to, you know?" Before you get the chance to protest about the 'following' part, Shindou adds, "Or we could just hold hands, which one do you prefer?"

.

You grumble something under your breath that might have sounded something like 'shut up', but you slowly slip your fingers in between Shindou's and lace them together. Shindou rolls his eyes but says nothing, and the two of you begin walking to Shindou's cram school.

* * *

"Hey, Shindou."

"Hm?"

You open your mouth to speak, but it hangs open uselessly for a few seconds, no word coming out. So you close it again and think your questions through. What is it you wanted to ask him? They were all nonsensical, silly things, but you didn't want to just leave it be with a 'nevermind'.

In the end, you manage to blurt out something.

"Do…do you love me?"

You expect Shindou to tease you for asking such a stupid question, but he smiles at you instead. Then he laughs, and tightens his grip on your hand just the slightest bit before answering.

"Of course I love you."

That was enough to make your heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Shindou looks up at his cram school's building and turns towards you. "I guess I'll see you?"

He slips his fingers away from yours, and you already miss the contact. You refrain from reaching out to hold his hand again, and you smile at him to cover your growing sadness. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Shindou turns around, and you hate it. You hate this growing pain in your chest that just seems to grow every time Shindou takes one more step towards the school building. You don't want to feel this way, love was supposed to be a good thing right?

So why did it hurt?

.

.

You don't stop to think about it, and just run towards Shindou and you wrap your arms around him from behind tightly before he even had the chance to reach for the door. You feel him tensing up, but he soon relaxes into the embrace. You feel his hands on your arms.

"Tsurugi—"

You don't let him say anything. You pull away only to make him turn around and you grip his shoulders, staring at him. He seemed at loss of words, and to be honest, so were you. You let your emotions go rampant again, something that Tsurugi Kyousuke _didn't_ and _shouldn't _do. You don't lose your cool, not like this, not so easily.

Shindou lets out an exasperated sigh. "Jeez…"

.

You're pretty sure you're the first one to make a move, but Shindou leans up and you two meet halfway. It's gentle, chaste, fleeting, just a gentle brush of lips, but it's nearly enough to make your heart explode. Shindou's the first one to pull away, and he looks at you, then cracks a smile.

"I love you too."

You smile back.

"Now let me go, you big baby, I'm late for cram."

"Oh, sorry." You let go of him, but you're still smiling like an idiot. Shindou turns around, but before he enters the building he says.

"You know, there's a Starbucks near here. Let's go there after I'm done, okay?"

You grin, then nod at him.


	4. you gotta choose

**this was inspired from one of the posts from imagineyuorotp tumblr, i'll probably write a lot of things based off of their posts haha**

* * *

If there was one thing Tsurugi didn't like about Shindou's ridiculously over-the-top aristocrat household, it was that little insufferable brown-and-white feline curled atop of the brunet's lap.

So Shindou had invited him into his house to hang out; do homework, think of strategies for their upcoming soccer matches and have fun (and maybe also cuddle and make out a bit but that's beside the point) And sure, maybe they were sitting really close to each other on the couch right now. Like, cuddle-close, but Tsurugi wasn't even paying attention to their close proximity nor took advantage of it. No, he was instead focusing on the goddamn _cat_ like the _idiot_ he was.

The cat, Adalina, rolled onto her back and batted her paws at the air. Shindou ran his hand on her belly and she purred contentedly at him and god _dammit_ what Tsurugi wouldn't give to have Shindou look so serenely at him instead of that stupid furball. Of course, he was trying his damndest not to appear as annoyed as he actually was. Not like Shindou was paying that much attention to him at the moment.

So Tsurugi decided to speak up, "Hey Shindou—"

Adalina meowed loudly, loud enough for her to drown out Tsurugi's voice and she hopped down onto the floor, looking up at Shindou with big, amber eyes.

"What is it Adalina?" Shindou asked, getting up from the couch and man did Tsurugi hate it.

As if answering his question, the animal padded up to the door and scraped at it, clearly indicating her desire to get out.

"Are you hungry already? Jeez okay, wait I'll get you something from the kitchen." Shindou walked up to the door and opened it, and Adalina immediately ran outside and down the stairs. He turned towards Tsurugi who was still sort of visibly pouting on the couch. "Wanna grab a snack or something along the way?"

The golden eyed boy just sighed and followed the other downstairs.

* * *

So merely an hour later, it somehow escalated to Shindou laying on the couch with Tsurugi on top of him while things involving their mouths and hands were happening. Not like Tsurugi was complaining or anything, not at all. That blasted cat was locked out of the room, so Tsurugi was damn well going to take advantage of that. Shindou unbuttoned Tsurugi's shirt with nimble fingers after getting rid of his jacket, while Tsurugi occupied himself with the other's pants.

It was supposed to go smoothly, but looked like God wasn't on Tsurugi's side today.

Adalina was meowing outside of the bedroom, very, very loudly. At first, the two boys didn't pay heed to her calls but they started getting more and more frantic and harder to ignore. Again, neither of them did anything. But then of course something had to go wrong.

There was a knock at the door followed by a "Shindou-sama?" and it promptly opened and the goddamn cat ran inside the moment it did. The maid who opened the door then peeked inside. "You haven't responded to Adalina's calls for at least five minutes now, is something the matter—" She cut herself off the moment she realized just what exactly had kept her master from letting his beloved pet inside. She turned a deep red and began blubbering incoherently, and there was probably a "I'm so sorry please don't pay attention to me" in there. She left shortly after, closing the door behind her.

Shindou and Tsurugi were staring at the door blankly as awkward silence settled in. Adalina jumped on the couch and onto Shindou's stomach soon enough and Tsurugi really felt like smashing his head against the wall right then.

* * *

"That's _it_." Tsurugi said one day when he was over at Shindou's house again for a homework session. The brunet looked up from his notebook and stopped scratching Adalina behind her ear to look at the bluehaired boy with a raised eyebrow and a "Hm?". The cat wasn't happy at the sudden interruption of her petting and scratching, and hissed at Tsurugi as she rubbed her head across Shindou's hand.

"I've had enough of that little shitstain you call a pet cat." He got up from the table as if he wanted to appear more threatening, and stared Shindou down with his piercing gaze."So I'm gonna make myself clear, Shindou. It's me or the cat."

.

.

.

"Shindou—"

"I choose the cat." Shindou said without hesitating. He picked up the feline in his arms and calmly walked out of the room as if he really hadn't just chosen an animal over his boyfriend. Tsurugi just stared disbelievingly after him, at loss of words.

* * *

When Shindou returned to the bedroom a few minutes later while trying his best not to snicker too much, Tsurugi was curled up on Shindou's bed under the blanket, sulking. Shindou just laughed out loud at that and went to plop himself over the younger boy.

"You're a big baby, you know that right?"

"Shut the fuck up and get off of me, you're heavy."


End file.
